dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Dri'sar Nos
Dri’sar Nos is a being who is said to have feasted on countless civilizations predating even the oldest of beings in the world, but no one is sure whether Dri’sar has truly done so or not. The only thing which is truly known about the Devourer is that he is able to perform feats which none are said to be capable of recreating, said to originate from the ancient cultures he has learned from. He is (oddly) a member of Apocrypha, occupying the role of Reader - Devourer of Dreams, why he is part of the group being unclear. Despite his titles, Dri'sar is a relatively peaceful individual, although he is notable for disliking change immensely and preferring to isolate himself from society, although, paradoxically, he always maintains a level of closeness to humanity. Appearance Standing at 176cm tall Dri'sar is not particularly physically intimidating, contrary to what someone would think of for a Devourer. Comparable to a "bishounen", Dri'sar's face can be seen as the archetype for an "ultimate pretty boy", with his long, soft hair and delicate features not helping him in this regard. Dri'sar carelessly ties his hair back and allows an amount to fall past his face, reaching down to his jawline (a style originating from his long dead culture, where it was not seen as fashionable, but rather as a disgrace to not do so). Contrasting with his facial structure and appearance, Dri'sar's bright orange eyes leave much to be desired should one wish for his look to be complete. While not an ugly colour, Dri'sar's eyes can only be described as either "dead" or "lacking humanity", being something which one can't possibly identify with or properly comprehend, like trying to talk to a wall. When activated, Dri'sar's CLASSIFIED ignites his eyes, causing the iris to spill outwards and flow down his body, creating a series of neon orange tattoos on his skin. If Dri'sar's Black Work is able to fully activate then the markings are torn apart, as is all his flesh as he transforms into CLASSIFIED. While he (or rather, it) is CLASSIFIED it is incapable of being killed through normal means, requiring the common sense of the universe to either be overruled or altered. Despite its status as CLASSIFIED it is still able to be seen, appearing as things which CLASSIFIED has laid claim to, with it being able to be anything or nothing. Personality Dri'sar is a man who has seen the world burn countless times and knows that he will outlive everyone who he meets and will one day raze their world, this being the simplest explanation of his personality. For most people Dri'sar comes across as brusque and coldly efficient, not wasting a single second more than he needs to on them, although this does not extend to himself, as he is known to have relatively extravagant body language and ways of talking (when it benefits him) when compared to his curt demeanour. Even when he meets with close friends it can be easily misinterpreted as a business dealing rather than a meeting of two friends. That being said, when the situation would demand a professional manner from a regular person Dri'sar responds to this by actually relaxing somewhat, as he knows that no time will be wasted due to the nature of it. When he is truly at ease, Dri'sar is simply a quiet and seemingly content person, having a face devoid of all emotion, more of a blank canvas than a statue. To his friends Dri'sar gives the utmost respect, waiting fervently on their every word alike a dog to their master, although he is unafraid to cynically and bluntly pointing out every single flaw in what they say or interject if he deems it apt. Furthermore, even if Dri'sar considers himself friends with someone it does not change the fact that he considers himself an envoy of CLASSIFIED bound to existence by an Outside Work, this being reflected in how he is unflinchingly cold about the way he deals with matters, killing friends and aiding foes if it is the best solution to a problem and seeing no problems with it. History CLASSIFIED Powers & Abilities Immense Agility: ' '''Immense Strength: ' '''Immense Speed: Unnatural Body: Despite appearing human, Dri'sar's body could not be any further in actuality. It can be liked to a mass of clay, able to be shaped however he wishes, although it would be more accurate to say that his body is a mass of interconnecting parts which can reconfigure into most imaginable forms. For example, while a normal human can't bend their forearm, Dri'sar can, with his body not suffering any maladies from it. Due to the abnormal nature of his body, damaging Dri'sar through physical means becomes challenging, with blunt force becoming ineffectual due to him being able to reshape his body to right it. Despite the physical nature of his body, it can still be said to be a "human body" until Dri'sar's alters his body, it becoming "that of Dri'sar Nos" rather than "that of a human" which it is before this moment. Should it be attacked when it is still "a human body" then it will be (for all intents and purposes) "a human with the form of Dri'sar". Due to this, certain kill attacks and magic which attacks human weaknesses are particularly potent. * Immagical Body: Dri'sar body has a very high tolerance to magic due to modern mysteries not being able to effect his existence, with only ones which target a specific part of him normally being able to effect him. Expert Magician: Focusing on time manipulation and binding, Dri’sar can be said to be a master in these fields, but a novice in almost everything else. His skill with his specialisations is unmatched, the only ones who are able to come close are those are Gods and Archmagi whose domain are those he practices in. It’s said that his skill with them comes from the fact that he uses ancient systems which don’t require nearly as much power, which operate on long forgotten rules. This is further accredited to as Dri’sar refers to his magecraft as “Grey Works” or, more specifically, “Grey Works of Change”. Black Work of CLASSIFIED: Dri’sar’s greatest skill and what earned it the attention of Apocrypha, their power is unmatched. What they do is simple: CLASSIFIED . Not only do they CLASSIFIED existence, but their effect reaches across time due to it otherwise causing a paradox, making it as if they never CLASSIFIED, with only beings who the World requires to continue being saved from the fate of permanent CLASSIFIED, the World replicating them the moment they are CLASSIFIED. With this Work it can be said that Dri'sar ever losing is impossible, or would require an impossibility to be be actualised, but not made possible, as that would stop it from winning. While having a Black Work of CLASSIFIED is a feat which only a select few can ever lay claim to, Dri'sar stands at their pinnacle, his only rival being Crow the Third First, as both of their "true natures" can be said to be Black Works.